Life Without You
by Siriusgrl88
Summary: George visits Fred's grave with his wife and son, Fred Junior. George updates Fred on what is going on in life without him. Oneshot.


THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS ONESHOT!! If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, do NOT read this because there are some spoilers. There are also some spoilers from my own novel fic **The Story Before the Story**. If you like this oneshot, check my novel fic out :) I'd appreciate it greatly.

Summary (oneshot): George Weasley visits his brother's grave 8 years after the Battle of Hogwarts and updates Fred on life without him.

Disclaimer: Fred, George, Fred Jr. and anyone else who's from the book is (C) Jo Rowling

Annalisa Weasley (nee Black) (C) me :)

Please review after reading (no flames)! Thanks! -Siriusgrl88

_**EDIT**_: I edited a few things and added some things too. I hope this version is better and more emotional. If anyone knows Fred and George's real Patronus' please let me know. I looked but couldn't find anything. _**Please review**_!

* * *

George Weasley sat at the wheel of his sapphire blue Mini Cooper S JCW GP Kit, his freckled hands gripping the steering wheel. He stared at the steering wheel and his hands, unable to exit the car. His wife and three month old son sat in the car with him, patiently waiting. It was eight years to the day since the Battle of Hogwarts; since the death of his twin, Fred Weasley.

"George?" He looked up and over at his wife after she quietly spoke his name. Her grey eyes held an understanding look in them and her beautiful, fair face smiled tenderly at him. Her delicate, thin hands rested upon her lap. He smiled weakly at her and she reached over to take one of his hands from the steering wheel. "George, we've been here for an hour and all you've done is stare at the steering wheel…It's time to get on with it. We've done this before."

"I know. I know…It's just difficult for me, Annalisa," he spoke faintly and Annalisa squeezed his hand.

"I know, George, but you need to do this…You get stronger every time you do. It helps, you know." He knew she spoke from experience, having lost her father two years before Fred had been killed. He nodded slowly and reached for his door. He pulled the handle and pushed the door open slightly as his wife did. He stood steadily and smoothed his beige slacks out and straightened his white button-up shirt. He looked about the cemetery, his lips pursed tightly together. It was a warm, sunny afternoon in late June of 2006 and a light breeze played with his lengthy ginger hair. The day belied his mood. Annalisa came around the car, her arms full with the 9 pound, 4 ounce baby boy. George turned to her and smiled, lightly kissing her cheek and then his son's fuzzy head.

Together, they walked across the little road that wound through the wizarding cemetery and to the grassy island covered with bouquets and protruding stones. They made their way around stones until they reached a large fenced off portion of the cemetery. The kissing gate had a metal plaque on it that had raised letters that read: **_WEASLEY FAMILY PLOT_**. George pushed the gate open and he and Annalisa walked into the fenced area.

Annalisa curiously looked at all of the headstones that they passed, having always been interested in the family she married into. There were centuries worth of Weasley's here. Near the back left hand corner of the field, George stopped in front of a row of eight large headstones. The one to the far left had Arthur and Molly's names on them, and then there was Bill's and Fluer's. Charlie's and Italia's (Annalisa's blood aunt by her mother) was next and next to them were Percy's and Audrey's. Next to theirs were two headstones; one that had Fred's name on it with a large empty space next to it (made for a wife that would never be) and the other had George's name and Annalisa's name on it. The one next to Annalisa's and George's headstone was Ron's and Hermione's headstone.

Out of all seven of the headstones, only one was completely filled out so far. George stood before Fred's grave, his head tilted down to gaze upon the cool stone. Annalisa stood in front of Ron's and Hermione's ready-made headstone and watched her husband silently. Little Fred babbled quietly and Annalisa began to gently bounce him.

"Hey, Fred…" George began shakily. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and bowed his head for a few seconds so he could think of what else to say. "Can you believe it's been eight years already? I brought Annalisa and Fred Junior today. He's only three months old now and he's looking just like you and I did when we were babes. He's growing up so fast…I can already tell that he's going to be a little hellion when he goes off to Hogwarts," George chuckled softly and Annalisa gave a short laugh as she continued to gently bounce little Fred.

"We miss you a lot. Mum still has a hard time around Christmas and our birthday. She can't make you your sweaters anymore but she's resorted to making them for Fred Junior now. Ron's gone and become an Auror. It's about time; I was getting annoyed with him…" he gave a short, soft laugh and then got serious. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes briefly, just feeling the breeze on his skin. For a second, he felt as if Fred was standing next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to his left but saw nothing. His heart had sped up slightly at the mere thought of Fred being back again. His heart felt like it plummeted into his stomach when he didn't see his twin. He frowned and looked back down at Fred's headstone.

"I can't believe how fast time has flown by…" George said quietly. "Seems like Bill and Fleur's wedding was just yesterday…It was our last happy day together."

He looked over at Annalisa and smiled as he watched his wife interact with Fred Junior. Little Fred was gurgling and Annalisa was cooing at him as she gently bounced him, her eyes twinkling with happiness as Fred Junior let out an adorable baby laugh. George turned back to Fred's grave.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her. I also never pictured my future without you by my side; without my best friend. You and I were going to grow old with our wives and live next door to each other for our entire lives. Our kids would grow up together and be best friends… I've always wanted a family but I think Annalisa and I will only try for one more baby. I don't really want anymore. I mean, we grew up with such a large family that I don't really want a huge one. Ron says that Hermione won't have any more after two either and I think Ginny might hit her limit soon. I think Mum's a bit disappointed. She probably wanted all of us to have seven or more kids each," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. His head was still bowed but his eyes never lingered on his brother's gravestone.

"It's always been difficult to have our birthday by myself. I'm almost thirty now which is pretty unbelievable especially with you gone. I know you know this already, but it feels so bizarre to celebrate our birthday with just me...I've never told anyone this, not even you, but I think you need to know now…for about three years after you died, I hated you for leaving. I blamed you for everything. When I had a pretty simple bad day, it was your fault; when Annalisa and I had an argument, it was your fault; when Mum and Dad got frustrated with me, it was your fault…I didn't stop blaming you until Annalisa was hospitalized for her appendicitis.

"She and I had had a really bad fight and the next thing I knew she screamed from the kitchen and then collapsed. We were on vacation in New Zealand and we didn't know where the magical hospital was so I just had to call for a Muggle ambulance. They had to do surgery on her and when she was getting ready to go in, when she was loaded up on drugs, she told me not to hate you…She didn't know she had said it when she was off the drugs but it definitely knocked me right. I haven't blamed you for anything since. Now I just miss you…a lot," he admitted. He had that weird feeling of exciting nervousness as he said it but felt releaved that he got it off of his chest.

"You'll be happy to know that I've paid Mum and Dad off for all they've done. They're planning to go on a vacation soon," he went on. "Our business is booming, Fred. Booming like you wouldn't believe! It's really incredible. Ron really helped out for a few years and now Annalisa is helping me. She does a lot of the business paperwork while I man the store and bring in the products. She enjoys it but she's itching to be an Auror too. I think I'm going to hire someone else to do the paperwork so she can go into Auror training."

He sighed and looked to his left again; he still felt as if Fred was standing next to him. It had always felt like this; George would show up to talk, to let off steam, and he would feel Fred's presence there with him. So close, as if Fred was a part of him. Fred had been a part of him even when Fred was still alive but they had been in different bodies; now it felt as if Fred was in his skin and soul. He felt as if Fred was briefly living through him; just for those moments when he was at the cemetery.

George looked up into the bright sky when a Bald Eagle called from above; it flew from the tall tree not far ahead of George and it soared over head, its long wings extended so it could glide on the wind. He felt tears burn his eyes as he recognized what the bird of prey symbolized; Fred's Patronus was a Bald Eagle. He watched it fly off and then he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut to fight back his tears. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled shakily, his throat choked up with emotion.

"George? Are you alright?" Annalisa called from three rows behind him on his right. He raised his hand to tell her to give him a moment and she remained where she was, quiet and observant. After he got himself together, he looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he told her and then turned back to Fred's grave. "I'll be back again around Christmas to update you. Annalisa and I need to get over to Mum and Dad's so we can celebrate the anniversary of the First Battle of Hogwarts," he finished as Annalisa came up to him, gently rubbing the back of his shoulder soothingly, her other arm holding their son. She pulled her wand out from her jeans and, with a flick of her wrist, had a bouquet of pink carnations, marigolds, a red rose and a white rose. She then added a velvety blue ribbon to tie them together at the stems.

George took the bouquet out of the air and kneeled down, balancing on the balls of his feet. He placed the flowers down on the empty spot next to Fred's name and then stood up. The little family gazed down at the headstone and flowers for a few moments before George wrapped a strong arm around his wife's waist. They turned away from the graves and made their way to the car without glancing back. George put Fred Junior in his child seat in the back seat and buckled him up before he loaded himself into the blue mini coop. Annalisa was already in the car, absentmindedly gazing out of the window, her grey eyes cloudy with thought.

"Something wrong?" George asked, sounding a bit concerned but Annalisa just smiled and shook her head.

She looked back at him lovingly."No…just thinking about tonight, that's all," she answered and reached over to pat his hand. George smiled and started the car.

* * *

**_Flower Meanings_**:

Carnation (pink) - I'll never forget you

Marigold - Comforts the heart

Rose(red and white) - Together; unity

_**Ribbon Color Meaning**_:

Devotion

Honor

Loyalty

Unity

Comfort


End file.
